CTBoosters Wiki
About Cylan's Boosters This wiki is a work in progress, please feel free to give a hand in keeping this wiki up to date. Cylan's Boosters Downloads Cylan Tharaith's "Booster Packs" extend Xie's Minecraft Mod. More information about Xie's mod can also be found at Xie's Wiki. All of Cylan's Boosters require the use of Minecraft Forge API. Copyright/Use/Credits: Content and images are © 2011-2012 Cylan_Tharaith. End user has permission to edit content as long as copyright/use/credits remain intact. Advance written permission required for public distribution of modified or unmodified content. Installation: #Unzip the contents of booster into the “/mods/xie/content” folder #Play! {C}Since Xie's Mod updated to allow for user created configuration files to edit minecraft content, I was very excited to begin "booster modding" my minecraft game. My very first attempt being a simple addtion of flowers to add variety to the fields of minecraft, and to make collecting the various in game dyes simpler. My theory of gameplay is eclectic to say the least, with additions to make some difficult items stretch a bit better, and expanding farming, food, and decoration possibilities of the game. June 30th 2012: After completing a rework of the default Xie content, mostly restructing of the files, I have been hard at work matching the organization of the new default content with my Core. The newest Core is near completion, it will allow for extremely easy disabling and enabling of content, and reduces the dependancies of the individual Core files to a minimum. The idea is to be able to call on the smallest "core" of the Core as possible and for future content to be attachable by declaring which files it has dependancy on (if any). The new Core will have files that will be fairly stand alone-able, needing only itself and the central part of the Core to function. New packages will be able to declare exactly what files of the Core need to be enabled for them to function if they are Core-dependant. A total re-organization of the image files, the item and block IDs, and structure of the files makes adding new content to the Core a much cleaner endeavor hopefully allowing for a quicker release of new content for the mod. :) April 15th 2012: Most of the Booster's I will be creating will have a dependency on Xie's default content, and my own default content that I have chosen to name "CTCore". While the original Flowers Booster is standalone, the purpose of creating the core was to have an expanded list of available materials and items that all of my boosters could share, and not have to duplicate blocks or items in the individual booster packs. My core booster adds 36+ blocks and 185+ items to the minecraft game, and though metadata is used to stretch those blocks as much as I can, the variety of crops and other place-able items in the core has been narrowed down as far as I dare. I run few block-adding mods on my own minecraft game, and I realize that makes it a bit easier on me than on folks with more intensive mods, but... making things that I'd like added to my game is kind-of uncontrollable. XD